Destiny Turn to Dust
by hand65
Summary: Every century 2 angels are born to save the world from losing their destinies. 5 Fortune Girls. 4 Miracle Friends. All 11 are part of saving the world every June 29th. Team Destiny's job is to make sure that the 11 succeed on their quest to save he world.
1. Destiny Plane

_**Destinies Turn to Dust**_

Full Summary: When a boy comes to Pallet town a road is revealled. Ash and his long long brother must journey to far off lands on their mission to save the universe. Meeting new friends, allies, enemies and lovers a long the way the journey wont be as easy. AshHarem OCHarem! OCS NEEDED!

Rated T for romance, violence and bloodless violence (Maybe a little blood in later chapters but not too much to scare some younger audience.)

Harem: A lot of people ask me what a harem is so I'll just give you all a quick definition. A harem is when one or two male main characters have multiple love interest of the opposite sex. Usual there is one or two that they like more out of the group but don't show it. A reverse harem is the other way around. Girl with many male love interest.

I AM ACCEPTING OCS! BUT I'LL ONLY ACCEPT THEM FROM PEOPLE I KNOW WILL CONTNUE TO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY. THE OC FORMAT IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER SO YOU CAN SUBMIT THEM IN YOUR REVIEW!

YOU CAN PM ME YOUR OC IF THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR OC THAT YOU WANT TO BE SECRET OR YOU CAN PM ME ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU WANT YOUR OC TO PLAY OR A CERTAIN WAY YOU WANT YOU OC TO BE INTRODUCED. I'M ACCEPTING BOTH MALE AND FEMALE OCS IT'S JUST THAT MALE WON'T HAVE A LARGE PART IN ROMANCE AND IN THE STORY AND FEMALE WILL HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN A LOVE INTEREST OF EITHER MY OC OR ASH KETCHU.

I Don't own Pokemon!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Destiny Plane<strong>_

_DUST POV_

They call me dust. It's not my real name. My real name is Adam Daniels. They call me Dust for the most unexpected reason. I'm like dust. I know what you're think, 'You're like dust?'. Yeah I am. I'm like dust, I'm everywhere. I'm gonna be one of the more fast and agile fourteen year old boys you will every meet. I'm so fast it seems like I'm in more than one place at a time. I'm much like my best friend, Zorua. He's a super fast fox-like Pokemon that's usually only found in the Unova region. I used to leave in the Unova region well that's where I last remember living. My mom keeps telling me that it's where I was born but it doesn't exactly feel like home.

I'm on the plane to the Kanto region. My mom is a lab assistant and we're moving to Pallet town because she won a free vacation for six month and the chance to be one of the lab assistants of the great professor Oak. We bought a house instead of taking the hotel we won to stay in. I don't really know hwy though. So we bought a house and it might become our permanent one if we really like it there.

I should be really happy. I love adventures and nature and all that fun freedom stuff of just going out alone and being yourself. Pallet town is known for adventure. It's where most Kanto trainers first start their journey with their starter Pokemon. It's surrounded by many trainers and a big forests full of mystery and adventure. But the thing is my mom is WAY too over protective. That's why I haven't gone on my Pokemon journey yet. I probably never will. I didn't go out and find Zorua like normal trainers would. He came and found me.

But still, my spirit is excited for some strange reason. Maybe it's because most of the day my mom will be learning and helping professor Oak, she won't have time to look out for my safety and stuff. I'll be free to go out on adventures everyday. Maybe even make friends or even find a girlfriend! I never have many friends and if I do they don't last long. My mom always finds a way to scare them off but not on purpose. She's just way too over protective. That's why I've never had a girlfriend, I don't know what my mom would say. I've liked girls and all but we've never went over the friend's line. It has always been like that. I've wondered if girls liked me too.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

A white plant flew through the cloudy sky. It was pretty big for a plane. It had a long blue strip along it's length. It also had many windows, most were open because they were starting to descend. The plane slowly started to descend towards the ground. A few long minutes of careful and slow lowering the plane was only feet away from the runaway of the airport. The wheeled legs shot out from the bottom right before it made contact with the ground. The wheels skid a bit on the ground, causing sparks to fly. The speed was incredible but it started to slow down. About a minute later it came to a stop next to the airport.

A large crowd has just entered the air port. Men, women, kids of all ages were swarming out like bugs to their destinations. It was extremely crowded. There were many lite up ads on the walls. They were for mostly new technology like cell phones and Poketches.

Two individuals in certain were making their way through the crowd just like everyone else. It was a mother with what looked to be her son. The woman was wearing a pink short sleeve blouse was leaning more towards orange than pink. She also wore a long blue dress that reached her knees and brown flats. She had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had every pail skin. She was carrying her beige hand bag over her shoulder.

The boy looked to be about thirteen years old. He was about 5'5 and was very handsome and what most girl his age would refer to 'hot' or 'cute'. He had long and messy brown hair, with black tips, the black looked quite natural.. The messiness was as much as turn off as you would think, it actually looked very natural and attractive. He had slightly tanned white skin and amber eyes. He wore a light and dark orange shirt, it seemed to be many different shades of orange. He also wore a light blue jacket that had a white collar. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans that reached passed his ankles. Finally he wore a pair of black sneakers with white soles. There was an odd lump in his jacket that wasn't all that noticeable. He was carrying his blue and white backpack on his back.

"Alright, Dust, I'm gonna go fetch our luggage do you mind going to the entrance/exit to go see if the family that Samuel Oak has sent us have arrived yet?" The mother asked. "He said that they should be here by now. They should be carrying a sign with our name on it."

"Alright, mom, you know what color my suitcase is right?" He asked.

"Yes, it's black, I remember." She replied. "Now remember to be-" She turned to see where he son was standing. He was no longer there. "...safe..."

* * *

><p><em>Dust POV<em>

I had finally made it to an area that wasn't crowed. Most of the people were going to get their luggage but I was at the exit where I could finally move around freely. I looked around quickly; left, right, back and fort. I knew I looked suspicion but I could take a chance. When I saw that no one was paying attention to me I unzipped my jacket. Quickly the lump in my jacket that was near my gut started to move up towards where I had just recently unzipped my jacket. Just as it made it to the top of my jacket a fox-like head popped out. It was obviously a very cute face. It was the face of a Zorua.

He smile to me happily and I gladly smiled back. I didn't notice but my legs were moving on their own as I continued to walk towards the exit. But luckily before I could go out the automatic exit doors a voice called out to me. "Adam!"

I looked around violently and quickly. No one has used my really name in quite sometime. My teachers even call me by my nickname. Even Zorua now was looking around for the source of the voice. It was male and it was younger than a man but older than a little kid. Finally I found the source, thanks to Zorua and he's staring so technically it was Zorua who had found the source.

It was a boy.

He looked about my age, thirteen. He had long and messy hair that looked much like mine but his was black, raven black. He had slightly tanned skin like me but he had some kind of birth marks of something on his cheeks that were shaped as lighting bolts. He wore a red and white baseball cap on his messy hair that had a poke ball symbol in light blue. He had big amber eyes that looked too similar to mine. He wore a navy blue tee shirt and a sleeveless vest that was aqua blue and white down the middle around the zipper line that was zipped up. He also wore a pair of dark blue sweat pants that reached his ankles. He finally wore a pair of red and black short.

Next to the boy a woman stood there that couldn't easily pass as his mother. She held a sign that read 'Daniels' Family! Welcome to Kanto!'. She had long amber red hair that was tied in a long ponytail that reached her waist. She also wore a yellow summer tee shirt and a light purple skirt and flats.

The raven hair boy had a happy looking yellow mouse-like Pokemon on his shoulder. Even if that Pokemon was not seem much in the Unova region and I haven't gone out on a Pokemon journey myself I know that it was a Pikachu. I know most Pokemon inside out, even the legendary ones that I try to learn about a lot.

But then my eyes rolled onto the Pikachu's trainer. My eyes widened a bit. I felt like I knew him from somewhere but I just don't know where. He was so familiar, it was killing me, it was at the tip of my tongue.

"Hi!" I exclaimed as I walked up to them. It wasn't loud but I felt like they need to hear me.

"Hi there, you must me Adam Daniels. I must say it is quite the honor to meet you and you look too familiar but I just can't put my finger on it!" The mother greeted happily. "Oh and by the way my name is Delia Ketchum and this is my son-"

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you!" The boy finished for his mother. "And this is my buddy, Pikachu. Say hi, Pikachu!" The boy said before the Pikachu peered happily.

"Hi there, nice to meet you! My name is Adam Daniels but everyone calls me Dust." I greeted. "Oh yeah and this is my best friend, Zorua" I introduced, pointing my thump at my the dark fox pokemon that was now laying on my head.

"Wow! I've never seen a Zorua in the Kanto region. I've one once though in Sinnoh, pretty lucky, uh?" Ash exclaimed.

"I could say the same for you Pikachu, I've never seen one up close in real life." I said. "You see, I'm from the Unova region so I don't see too many Kanto region Pokemon in real life. Just in books and in pictures." I finished.

"Oh I see but since your thirteen like me and all should you have been on journeys in more than just the Unova region?" Ash asked. The expression on his mom's face told me she was interested to know as well.

"Well you see the thing is that ...ugh...er...I haven't actually been on a real life journey before..." I said, a little embarrassed.

Ash and his mom both had some pretty shocked expressions. "Uh...why not? You don't like adventure or something?" Ash asked me.

"I no, not at all! I'd do anything just to go on a Pokemon journey. I love adventure and action and nature so much!" I replied happily. "But unfortunately my mom is a little over protective so she won't exactly let me out on a Pokemon journey or any journey at that." I told them, my expression quickly saddened.

"But, sweetie, if you haven't been on any journeys then how did get Zorua?" Delia asked politely as she examined my Zorua.

"Oh well, long story short I didn't find him, he found me and we have been friends ever since." I explained.

Suddenly, before we could continue our growing conversation a small amount of wheel were heard rolling towards us. We all turned to see my mom, she was rolling her yellow suitcase and my black one by their handles.

"Ah, you must be Amanda Daniels. What pleasure to meet you!" Delia said happily as she extend her arm as a greeting.

"Yes, I am. I see you have already met my son, Dust." My mom greeted, accepting the hand happily.

"Yes we have. He is quite the boy and I have been meaning to ask. Why do you call him Dust?" Delia asked.

"Since he was born Adam has been the most agile boy in the Unova region. He was very fast on his feet , so fast that people could see him in more than one place at a time. He was so light on his feet, it was scary." My mom told them what I was meaning to tell them.

But any of us could say another word a few soft beeps went off. Delia checked the watch on her wrist before pushing a small button on it's side. "Oh dear, where has the day gone? The bus that is suppose to be bringing us to Pallet town should becoming to it's stop very soon, we should hurry."

"What? You mean that we're not in Pallet town yet?" I cried sadly.

"Nope, but we're in the next best place, Viridian City. Pallet town is a three hour drive from here, it shouldn't be long." Delia replied.

"You see, there are no airports in Pallet town so we gotta take the bus." Ash explained. "It's a very small and quite town, an airport would ruin that for the town." Ash said.

"We best not miss the bus, let's hurry!" Delia instructed before leading us out of airport, through the exit.

* * *

><p>Here is the OC format that you have been all waiting for! It is the key to submiting Ocs to this wonderful story which I hope you will all remember to review! :)<p>

All the rules are at the top of the story and so just to save you all some time of scroll up and down I will rewrite them but this time with some more rules.

I AM ACCEPTING OCS! BUT I'LL ONLY ACCEPT THEM FROM PEOPLE I KNOW WILL CONTNUE TO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY. THE OC FORMAT IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER SO YOU CAN SUBMIT THEM IN YOUR REVIEW!

YOU CAN PM ME YOUR OC IF THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR OC THAT YOU WANT TO BE SECRET OR YOU CAN PM ME ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU WANT YOUR OC TO PLAY OR A CERTAIN WAY YOU WANT YOU OC TO BE INTRODUCED. I'M ACCEPTING BOTH MALE AND FEMALE OCS IT'S JUST THAT MALE WON'T HAVE A LARGE PART IN ROMANCE AND IN THE STORY AND FEMALE WILL HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN A LOVE INTEREST OF EITHER MY OC OR ASH KETCHU.

MOST MALE OC CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT ASH OR MY OC WILL PLAY MINOR ROLES LIKE BEST FRIENDS OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS OR SUCH, NOT TOO BIG BUT ALSO NOTHING TOO SMALL.

OC FORMAT! Titles with '*' are mandatory to fill out, others are up to you!

*:Mandatory */: Don't have to but it would be cool if you would.

*Name: (First and last and middle if you want to)

Nickname: (Something that everyone calls him/her instead of his/her real name)

*Gender: (Male or Female)

*Age: (10-14)

*Hometown: (Hometown and region it's in)

*Personality: Like:(How they act around people they like)

*Hate: ( How they act around people they hate)

*Love: ( How they act around people they love)

*Care: ( How they act around people they care about)

*Appeals: (How they look facially and for their body)

*Clothes: (What they wear, like tee shirt, jeans, hat, shoes and all that stuff)

*History: (Important things from his/her past)

Love interest: (Someone in the story that they like or love or have a crush on.)

*/Sees in a guy/girl: (Things your OC has to see in their love interest. Like looks or a nice personality)

*Role: (Friend, enemy, helper, guest or other) ('Other' is you chose)

*/Like: (Things your OC likes)

*/Dislike: (Things you OC dislikes)

*/Introduce: (A certain scene or way you want your OC to be introduced, you can PM me what you want to happen in the scene.)

*/Role Scene: (Something you want to happen between your OC and either mine or Ash. You could PM me this too if you'd like!)

*Pokemon Partner: (Only one Pokemon so pick wisely because you won't be able to change. No nicknames, legendaries or shinies)

Pokemon: (Only Pokemon from any region from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnog or Unova)

Strengths: (Strengths like speed or agility or something like that)

Attacks: (four to ten attacks that the Pokemon is ALLOWED to know. Make it believable please)

Personality: (Same as what you did for humans/Oc)

* * *

><p>That's it, I think. I hope you get the chance you review my story, it'd be really OC if you could! Also it would be really awesome if you would submit an OC! The next chapter is coming in fast so I need some Ocs so please submit them! Thanks for reading and hopefully review and submitting! Until next time!<p>

_**-Hand65!**_


	2. Fortune Girl

_**Destiny Turn to Dust**_

_**Chapter 2: Fortune Girl**_

I Don't own Pokemon!

Alight, first things first I'd like to thank everyone who submitted their Ocs to my story! If you got my PM that means that your OC is in fact a character in this story. I didn't get as many Ocs as I would have so you're all lucky because mostly everyone will be a main character now. Some will die on the dangerous journey and some will survive. I really don't know much yet.

If you have any suggestion for things to happen in the story then please PM me! Also I am still accepting Ocs so if you know anyone that would like this story then please let them know. I hope you will all enjoy this wonderful chapter.

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong> Dust POV<strong>_

The bus ride was really peaceful to Pallet town. The bus wasn't crowed at all, I guess people don't really like to go to Pallet town. Journeys have already started so trainers have stopped coming for their starter Pokemon. My mom seemed to be having some very interest conversations with my mom. I noticed how every so often they would bend down lower under their seat to whisper to each other. Weird.

Ash and I on the other hand were having the best talks about his journeys through all the regions. He told about all the gym battles he fought and all the Pokemon he's captured and all people he met. It wasn't helping me forget about my almost impossible dream of having a journey with all kinds of different people and Pokemon like Ash did.

Zorua and Pikachu seemed to be getting along fine on our seat. They were getting to become great friends. They were talking in their own little language. It was really interesting to just get lost in their talks.

"So, what kind of attacks does Zorua know?" Ash asked. "He looks really smart and powerful, I wouldn't be surprised if he had some pretty powerful attacks."

"Well the truth is that my mom thinks that Pokemon battles are too dangerous, even for the trainer so Zorua and I have never actually been in a real life Pokemon battle." I explained.

"Ah, I see. But he must of used his illusion ability by now, right?" Ash pushed. He wanted to know as much as he could about me.

"Nah, I heard about Zorua's fairly unique ability but I've never actually seen him use it. It would be totally awesome to see it actually happen!" I exclaimed, raising a fist firmly in the air. "So, how powerful are Pikachu's attacks?"

"They're pretty strong from my point of view. But a Pokemon can never get too strong or too smart!" Ash replied. "Over the past few years of traveling through the regions Pikachu has gotten so much strong, it's not even fun!" Ash said, sticking out his tongue playfully. I laughed hard, something I hadn't done in quite a while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One hour later... <strong>_

_**Normal POV**_

"It isn't much, but it'll have to do for just the two of you." Delia said as she opened the green door to the newly built house.

It was a bungalow, it was made out of yellowish bricks that were leaning slightly towards orange as well. The door was green and there was a mail box in front of the yard. The house had a red roof with a amber color bricked chimney. The healthy green grass of the yard was surrounded by white pike fence.

"It's funny, we live right next door." Ash said.

"Yes, that's right! So if you folks need anything then please just ring, I'm always home but Ash is usually out with friends or training." Delia exclaimed.

"Thank you very much! We will surely keep that in mind!" Amanda replied.

The foursome walked inside. It was a very nice house. The walls were a light orange color. On their first left their was asmall slid door slid frame-like doors were mirrors for last minute checks. Only coats and shoes could probably go in the closet. A little up the left wall was the first bathroom, it featured of a small toilet and a sink with a mirror and a window that was high up, just out of Dust's reach. A little further down the left wall was the basement stairs. There were dark brown stair handles and the stairs were carpeted.

They walked a little passed the basement entrance. To their right was the kitchen. The counters were connected in an upside down 'U'. From bottom right to bottom left: A metallic stainless steal fridge, a white microwave above the counter with many drawers where kitchen utensils could be put, many marble designed wooden cabinets at about the same level as the microwave. An oven with a digital clock and timer screen. A stainless steal sink with a cabinet for the garage and clean products underneath it. And finally to the left of the sink was an ordinary dish washer.

On the other side of the dish washer and the sink was a table with four seat around it. The seats and table were made of the same kind of wood, it was very dark, like the stair handles to the basement. Across the door-less room there laid white couches in an upside down formation. The two could hold about six people combined. In front of the tow couches was a low and small light brown wooden table. A few feet in front of the couches and tables was a pretty big flat screen TV on a small glass table.

"Nice place..." Dust was the first to say, the three others were busy admiring the place. He's mom parked their suit cases near the couches.

"I think the three rooms are down in the basement with two other bathrooms." Delia said, she was still looking at the house. It was very nice, nice but not very big, it was the two of them after all. Delia took a peek at her wrist watch again. "Oh dear, it's four o'clock already! Professor Oak is excepting you, Amanda. We best be going, Ash, you should take Dust on a tour of the town."

Ash nodded before Pikachu jumped up on his invited shoulder "Okay, mom! Come on, Dust, if their not busy I'll introduce you to some of my friends!" Ash said as he rushed through the door.

"Okay, Adam, stay save and be careful, okay?" Amanda secured her gripped on her son's shoulders. She always calls him by his real name when she was serious. "I'll be back around nine so here's the house key, don't be late." She said, handing him a gold coated house key.

"Okay, mum, I will!" Dust said before running out the door with Zorua running close behind. He left the two woman in the dust as he slipped the house key in the jean's pocket.

"I see now why you call him Dust..." Delia said.

* * *

><p>"Dust! Wait up, man, I can't keep up!" Ash cried, full of exhaustion. Adam had about two hundred meters of a lead from Ash while Zorua was keeping a nice and easy fast past behind his trainer. But surprisingly even Pikachu was falling behind to where his trainer was jogging.<p>

"Hurry up, Ash, I can see the town from here! If you don't catch up soon you'll be the ashes in my fire trail!" Adam yelled back.

A few seconds later the exhausted Pikachu fell behind with his trainer. "Pi-Pikachu, I g-got a plan!" Ash told his friend between pants. Pikachu was more than happy to hear his trainer say those few words.

They entered town now. It wasn't big and it wasn't crowed but Dust and Zorua attracted quite a crowed with their new appearance and speed. It was a small town so no new family went unnoticed.

Ash was attracted quite a few people as well. He was like a hero here in Pallet town. Him and his mom were known very well in this town. Folks working at their market saying 'Hi and hello' and little kids asking Ash when they could play with his Pokemon. He was obvious WAY to exhausted to reply so he just continued to run after his new friend.

"Alright, Pikachu, now!" Ash said, low enough so Adam nor Zorua could here him. At those words both him and Pikachu turned left into a dark ally way between two large brick buildings. They hurdled a few cardboard boxes and jumped over many large garage cans.

Finally, after running down the long straight path they took a right to cut just in time in front of Dust. The timing was almost to perfect, a second too early or too late they would have probably collided. The action ended well for Ash as he took the quick lead but Dust went into a quick state of shock, causing him to skid on the dirt path they had been running on and roll into a dark alley that on the opposite side of the one Ash had gone through.

A few bangs and clangs were heard. Ash quickly noticed and decided to turn around and check out what happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dust POV<strong>_

I could hear the attention and commotion that was outside of the alleyway. I don't think anyone was going to come in. I'll calm down, Dust, let's think, before I find out what I broke let's think about what I heard when I feel...some bangs...clangs...metal...things hitting the ground hard and...a scream...?

Wait a seconds! A scream? As in a girl?

_**Warning!: Pretty mature paragraph approaching, please skip the next few paragraph if you don't think you can take a little mature scene. But look out because a new main character is introduced in the next scene! It's nothing serious. Thank you for your cooperation!**_

"Ow!" I heard a feminine voice from underneath me. Yeah...underneath me... My elbows supported my body has I almost laid on top of an unknown body. I haven't even seen her yet and I could already feel the heat between us.

Then all of a sudden the back light of the building next to us went on. I got a glance of her but only for a slight second before I started to hear footsteps from the back door.

The door swung open, revealing an old looking man. He had a grey beard that was connect to his side burns. Only the back of head had a little grey hair on it, the front of his head was shiny bold. He had green leans goggles on his forehead as if he was a scientist. He also wore a white chef's jacket that looked more like a scientist's lab coat. He as well wore a pair of semi formal black pants. Finally he wore a pair of shiny brown shoes.

"Kirai, what happened?" The old man asked her, the unknown girl. He then noticed her lying on the ground. "Ah, dear grand daughter, what on earth are you doing on the filth floor.

I could see what the girl looked like now. She looked kinda confused to not see me lying on her anymore but now standing on the single ought bulb over the door, on the build's brick wall. But at the same time I was stunned to see how beautiful she was.

She had long light pink hair that went down to her waist. Her skin was almost pail white. She had big, shiny ice blue eyes and she wore a long sleeve top that ended at the bottom of the ribs and the sleeves were pushed up to the elbow. There was a thin line that went down the top's sleeves. She also wore black short shorts that went down her her quarter thigh that was held up but a brown belt with a silver belt buckle. She wore as well a pair of red long knee high socks that left only a little room between it's shorts and was yellow at the top. Finally she wore a pair of black high top shoes with a yellow line going from the top to bottom and a pair of black fingerless gloves that were yellow around the wrists.

"I'm really sorry, grandpa, I'll clean it up!" She cried before helping herself up from the ground and bowed her head. The grandfather looked at the mess that mostly I created. "Let's hope so and fast because I got tables with hungry people and garbage in the kitchen with useless scraps." the old man shouted before slamming the old looking door shut.

At that, I lost my balance and began to tip of the single light bulb. With two finally yells I fell on her again.

"Aw man! That one hurt. Isn't it the guy that should fall on the girl."

"Usual." I heard her say. "But your a special one,aren't ya?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head in pain.

"Ha! Extra special." I replied, causing the both if us to laugh happily. I notched the large mess we had made with the impact early. "Sorry about early, let me give you a hand with cleaning up!" I insisted before she nodded and we both got to work.

After a few minutes of cleaning up old garbage bags and other gross things that were living in the trash the girl now known as Kirai spoke up. "So, Adam, right?" I nodded. She continued. "How did you do that early? I felt you on me and I didn't even feel you come off and jump on the light bulb. It happened so quickly."

"So you wanted to feel me come off?" I asked playfully. Not many people thought it but I'm kinda thick headed.

She blushed, but even with the light in the alley way it was kinda hard to see. I could see that we wanted a serious answer. "Well the thing is that my friends call me Dust." I started. She was already giving me a confused look. "They call me that because I'm so fast and agile, I can make it seem like Im in more then one place, kinda like dust, get it?" I explained. She nodded in understatement.

"So, DUST, you new here, in Pallet?" She asked me and said my name as if she wanted me to be secure that she got it.

"Yeah, I am. I just moved here today actually." I replied. "See my mom won the contest to come here for a good six months to work as a lab assist with the great professor Oak." I explained.

"My grandpa entered that contest. Be did win it though. He got really mad, he was ready to blow up Oak's lab." Kirai explained. I felt my eyes widened, I had read this in books and had seen this in movies.

"Wow...anger management?"

My last comment caused her burst out in laughter.

Suddenly... "Kirai! Get in here!" The scratchy voice of her grandfather rang from I side the building.

"Uh...I gotta go..." She said. I nodded. She dug her hand in her short shorts pocket and pulled out a fortune cookie.

"What is this?" I asked stupidly.

"A fortune cookie, dumb ass!" Sh exclaimed and was about rush through the door.

"Yeah, I know that but why are you giving it to me?" I asked.

"Oh! It's from our restaurant." She replied, pointing her thumb at the building she was about to enter. "Everyone likes fortune cookies, right?" Was the last she said before she stepped through the door. I watched slowly as the dirty door closed behind her.

All of a sudden I felt something against my leg. I looked down to see Zorua rubbing against my leg. "Hey there, Zorua." I picked him up and slowly began to pet him. I started to walk out of the alley way.

* * *

><p>OMG! What will happen next? Well to tell you all the truth I don't really know. But that doesn't really matter? Does it? Tell me in your review! Tell me how the story is going. If your liking it. If your disliking it. What I can improve and more!<p>

Next chapter there will be some more Ocs added gonna tell you who though but they will be some friends of Ash that will be helping them on their journey. In a couple of chapter there will be some major action. Maybe even some power control or something like that. I haven't really thought it all up! But it will be epic! And awesome!

Uh Oh! I've spoiled too much! Don't listen to me!So since you aren't listing to me anymore I'll just leave!

So until next time!

-Hand65

The 3 R's of reading! LOL!

Read!

Review!

Request!

I want to know what you want to see in this story!


	3. Miracle Friends

_**Destiny Turn to Dust**_

_** Chapter 3: Miracle Friends**_

Hey everyone! Here is the third chapter of Destiny Turn to Dust! Let's hear a round of applause for making it this far! I'm writing this little message a little before I start the chapter so I won't spoil much but my vision of what it shall look seem like. There will be a total of two-three OCs arriving in this chapter that were submitted to me.

I have to admit, I changed the chapter's title quite a few times! :P

I might bring in a little anime cross-over action but that will be a surprise for a little bit if this chapter and soon to be later chapters. If you have an anime in mind that you would like to get crossed into this story I might hold a vote or you could just PM me! There is q new character coming into the story that is not an OC but SHE is from a different anime and her planet is under siege. And she's looking for some help from our heroes! Let's see what happens! (I hope I didn't spoil too much!

I also apologize in advance if your Oc is in this chapter for a short period of time. I promise that they will be in for some more spot like in the near future!

Please tell me if I did and I'll stop it!) Please enjoy! And remember the three R's!

Read!

Review!

Request!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Destiny in Friendship<strong>_

_**Normal POV**_

"You know, Pallet town is a lot bigger than it seems in pictures and stuff." Dust said as he walked along he dirt trail with his new raven hair friend.

"Well that's mostly because it's mostly surrounded by trees and nature. They don't show that kinda stuff in the pictures, I'd push people away and leave us to rot like a ghost town." The raven hair boy replied. "Anyways, it's good for beginning trainers because the nature attracts a lot of weak wild Pokemon for them to catch and train." He finished as Pikachu ran up his arm and curled around his neck.

"You can also find some really rare Pokemon around here too. Especially for me since I'm from Unova I don't see these kind of Kanto and Johto Pokemon much." Dust said as a trio of Ratatas ran by. Try quickly jumped into a bush which lead into a near by forest.

"Speaking of rare Pokemon, check that out!" Ash exclaimed. He extended his finger to point at a Pokemon that stood innocently in the middle of the dirt road. The first thing anyone would notice if they saw this Pokemon is the odd blue baseball cap that was tilted on it's head.

"Sweet! It's an Oshawott! You don't see those in Kanto!" Dust shouted, any louder and he probably would have attracted a crowd.

"Yeah, I wonder what a rare Unova region Pokemon would be doing in a place like Pallet in Kanto. Especially all alone where any trainer could catch." Ash said as he examined the Oshawott.

"Yeah, but check it out. This Oshawott looks like he's packing some power!" Dust said, pointing out the powerful look the Pokemon had. "He must have a trainer. Maybe they're from Unova!" Dust exclaimed, making gaga eyes as he imagined all the fun theses they could talk about their home region.

Ash was at the midst of sweat dropping but held his straight face as Dust day dreamed in his thoughts. "You know, I participated in the Unova league, I've been there before!" Ash said, snapping Dust out if his trance.

"But you weren't born there were you?" Dust said with an annoyed face.

"Who says this trainer is? I have an Oshawott too! And a Tepig! And a Snivy!" Ash explained. "And don't ask why they haven't evolved yet. Most of my Pokemon don't evolve but they're still really powerful!"

"Whatever! I don't care. Let's follow this Oshawott and maybe he'll lead us to his trainer!" Dust suggested before he started to make his way to the Oshawott. "Zorua, kick back and watch." Dust said.

_**Dust POV**_

Suddenly a large green flash passed before my eyes. It caused me to fall back on my butt but my hands supported me well even on a dirt road like this one. The green flash passed in frog of me again but this time only an inch away from my face. Good thing I back up or I probably would gotten knocked out. After a few seconds of not flashing by again I made my way back to my feet. I shuffled and stumbled a bit but really who wouldn't?

Just before I thought it was over a large very light blue ball was shot from a near by bush. When it came within a meter of a distance away from me a thunder boot was shot from behind me, nearly missing my shoulder and collided with the sphere. The impact was powerful, causing a large explosion to erupt.

A large cloud of smoke surrounded the dirt road before us but it was far from over. A sudden jet of water shocked us but Ash was ready and so was Pikachu. Seconds later I felt a large wind pass by my head, one wrong move and I would have been smoked out cold. The yellow mouse raced past me to collide head on with the Aqua jet attack. But Pikachu's power was just nearly not enough was he slid back on all fours just inches from my feet. The aqua jet was barely able to hold up as well as I noticed Oshawott slide back into the cloud of smoke. His hat almost falling off.

Suddenly I felt something weird come over me"Zorua, Night Burst!" I instructed. My black fox companion looked worried but I could tell he saw the gleam in my eyes and instantly felt what I was. He quickly just in the air, curled up a little and shut his eyes. Just as quickly as all that happened he started to form a dark aura around him. A few more seconds of that happened before he bursted and a large assault of dark power. The blast flew into the cloud of smoke.

Some more smoke was formed and the cry if an Oshawott was heard. Also a few small explosion with the bursts of darkness assaulting the dirt road. Some more cries were heard but this time from an unknown source. It was a Pokemon, for sure.

"Finish this off, Zorua, Shadow Ball! Maximum power!" I commanded. Zorua jumped as high as he could in the air before he opened his jaw to let a small dark colored ball float in it.

"That thing is the size of a pea. Literally!" Ash said as he looked up at the what was suppose to be an attack. After that comment the illusion Pokemon let it got the small sphere floated fired down at the cloud of smoke. Within seconds it dove into the cloud. A few long awaiting seconds of nothing happening passed.

_**Normal POV**_

Then sudden...without a fair warning a huge explosion erupted, the ground was ripped to shreds. An earthquake was raging on and was becoming strong by the second, it was becoming a fissure. the cloud if smoke was blown away by a barrier of darkness.

Dust, Ash and Pikachu were almost blown away but instead were barely holding their ground as large chunks if the dirt road were being thrown at them rapidly. "Dust! What's going on?" Ash yelled over the raging winds. He was attempting to shield himself with his arms. The best he was doing was protecting his eyes from the dust and smoke.

"I don't know! Something just came over me and ten BAM some crazy mysterious power just came over us!" Dust yellow back. "Where's Zorua?" Dust asked worriedly as he began to look around.

But before all hope was lost a large series of sharp razors came shooting down as if from the clouds. As if made by wind they flew through the air and towards the large barrier of darkness that was at the midst of swallowing up the town of Pallet. About ten of the razors collided with each of their own little side of the barrier, slowing it down tremendously. The spread of the darkness was almost at a complete stop now but thy would hood forever.

It was then that Ash spotted the dark fox Pokemon up high in the air where he had first launched the massive shadow ball attack. He was glowing a dark aura, bigger and stronger than it was before for the Night Burst attack. It was as if he was transferring a massive amount of darkness power to his growing attack. But it didn't seem like Zorua had any idea of what he was doing. Maybe he was taking a nap.

But then suddenly a white and dark navy blur flash appeared of no where and collided with the illusion Pokemon but to no avail as he seemed to be protected by a dark shield. The grayish figure was slow to follow so Ash could see it to be an Absol.

"You see what I'm seeing?" Ash yelled to Dust. He quickly nodded in return.

"You see what's on it?" Dust asked, he was looking at the scene as well. Ash quickly turned back to see what Dust was talking about.

On the Absol was...a girl.

Before either Ash nor Dust could get a clear image of the girl or what condition her and her Absol were in they fell to the ground but to the boy's surprise Absol was still standing on all fours but looked like he was in pretty bad condition. But the girl was in a little better condition. Ash, Dust and Pikachu ran up to them. It wasn't easy with the wind and all.

They had a better look a the girl this time. She had Light brown hair that went down to about her mid back and matching deep brown eyes. She had pretty fair skin but was more on the tanned side and she was fairly skinny. She wore a purple tank top, over that she wore a purple long sleeve jacket with a white collar. She also wore black thigh leggings that ended just before her ankles, they showed over her many curves very well. And over those she a purple mini skirt and a pair of purple knee high boots. Finally she wore a pair of black finger less gloves and a black backpack.

The two boys made it just in time to see her tilting off the back of her Absol. Dust quickly sped up to quickly catch her before she fell off. "Are you alright?" Dust asked, almost shouting. The girl slowly nodded, her eyes were fading. She turned to her Absol. She saw that he still had some fight in him which was very good to see.

"Absol finish this, Perish Song!" She command but were her last words before she fell back into deep sleep in Dust's arms. Absol quickly leaped high in the air before a brownish aura started to surround him. Before much more Absol opened his mouth to start singing a tune that seemed to be saddened and cursed.

Zorua's dark aura started to fade and started to lighten to become a light brown shade. He also seemed to be in pain, causing him to grit his teeth and squint his eyes.

Ash was crouching down to Pikachu who was pulling his long ears down. Ash was helping him cover down his eyes. Luckily humans aren't effected by Perish song's effects. But the Pokemon are the area seemed to be in some pretty bad pain but the barrier was obviously dying out. Zorua had no extra dark energy to transfer or even spare to give power to the growing attack.

Zorua's painful expression quickly became a saddened and weak expression as he slowly started to descend to the ground. The large explosion-like barrier was now nothing more than a sphere the size of an ordinary shadow ball. The Absol fell to the ground fast and with a big thump he hit the ground hard.

"Wh- what the hell was that?" Dust asked before he laid the sleep girl next to her wounded Absol. Soon after that he made his way to his partner, Zorua who was now sleep soundlessly on the grass next to the dirt road. "Zorua, you okay?" He asked the illusion Pokemon. The illusion Pokemon used the rest of it's energy to lift his head and give his friend a smirk and nod before exiting conscious.

Then his eyes came to see the two other Pokemon lying down where the core of the unknown dark attack was formed. It was the Oshawott from before and it laid next to the Sceptiles that was earlier known as the green flash. It wasn't hard to see that, seeing that Sceptiles are very green and known for their incredible speed. Dust ran up to the two fainted Pokemon with Zorua fast asleep in his arms.

"Are you guys alright?" Dust asked but obviously never got an answer as the two were already unconscious.

Suddenly from town, a boy came run onto the scene without even Pokemon out for protection, despite the danger the area has shown lately. He had light brown skin tone and has an average to a muscular build. He also had bright n eon green eyes and midnight black braided hair. He wore a long white formfitting jacket with green flames from the waist up underneath that he wore a black T-Shirt that showed about at the bottom of thee jacket. He also wears a pair black pants with green flames from the knees down. Finally he wears white and green shoes, the green was in the form of some sort of flames. He looked about Ash's and Dust's age.

"Sceptile, are you alright?" The boy asked as he approached near Dust before kneeling. "Is he alright?" The boy asked, turning to look at Dust. Dust was kinda shocked to see the odd color of eyes the boy had.

"I-I don't know..." Dust replied sadly. He wanted to give the unknown boy an answer but he didn't have any experience with Pokemon. Or did he...?

"Dust..." A familiar voice came from behind the brown hair boy. He turned around to see Ash limbing towards him with a torn up signature hat and Pikachu cradled in his arms. His eyes were weak and fading fast. He was also panting fast. "Here..." His words were trailing off. He had Pikachu to Dust who quickly took him in his arms next to Zorua. Ash quickly dropped to both knees where he could reach both Oshawott and Sceptile as they were both pretty close together.

He began checking your pulses and heart beats. Also their blood pressure and ,much more. After about a few minute he slowly stood up to his wobbly legs.

"So, how are they?" The still unknown boy asked.

"It doesn't look good. Their both pretty banged up and are unconscious and will stay like that unless they get medical treatment immediately. The dark skinned boy was about to say something but Ash continued. "The Pokemon center won't be enough. Especially this far in time, he's entered an unconscious state that would need more than the Pokemon's medical treatment. Plus the closest one here is in Viridian city which is a three hour car ride and an hour fly. He won't make it that long..." Ash clearly finished sadly.

"What about Pikachu and Zorua?" Dust asked. He could already see tears forming the the unknown boy's eyes. He wanted to change the subject, not that the one he chose wasn't important. He wanted to know. He needed to.

"I already checked Pikachu, he's in pretty close shape as these two. And clearly something happened to Zorua that I don't think anyone will know about. He's in much more pain the the four of the Pokemon combined." Ash replied. "Absol and the girl seem to have the less amount of damage. They should be fine in a night's time."

"So what's the best option, Ash?" The boy asked.

Ash was shocked that the boy knew his name. "How did you? How did you know my name?" Ash asked, dropping an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not important. The important thing is that all five Pokemon get some pretty professional and powerful medical attention and fast!" The boy said.

"I'm sorry but the best answer I got for you does have the best chance of happing." Ash said but the eyes of the boy that he had lots of hope. "Well the best thing we can do is let destiny take it's course and hope for a miracle." Ash said. No one really seemed to be satisfied with that answer.

"So is that your Oshawott?" Dust asked the unknown boy.

"No, Sceptile is my Pokemon." The neon eyes boy replied. "Oh yeah and by the way my name is Avery, Avery Wilson." He sad with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Nice to meet you Avery, good to see you're handling this situation really easily." Dust said. "Now just to find out who's Oshawott this is..." Dust said as he began to look around the area.

"Oshawott, you okay!" A male's voice called.

"Perfect timing. Looks like destiny is finally on our side!" Ash exclaimed happily but weakly right before another boy came to the see before them.

The boy was about about 5'7, he didn't look too strong but not too weak either. He had shirt brown hair and matching amber eyes. He had fair skin as well. He wore a light blue t-shirt with a light gray sweatshirt over it. He also wore a pair of black baggy pants that ended beyond his ankles. And finally he wore an expensive looking shiny gold watch around his left wrist.

"He's banged up pretty bad but if we can have a miracle happen right now I think he'll be alright." Ash updated the boy.

"Thanks for look out for him." The unknown boy replied as he knelled down to cradle to Unova stater Pokemon. "Oshawott is everything to me. If I lost his I don't know what I'd..." The boy said, burying his face in his Pokemon's fur and tightly gripping the blue hat the water Pokemon was previously wearing. "M- my name is Josh Thomas from Unova by the way." The boy now known as Josh told them, not even lifted his face from his Pokemon's warmth and fur.

All of sudden a large gust of wind blew by the group like hurricane. They all braced themselves with their arms and shielded their unconscious Pokemon with their bodies. They all took a look to see a large black, white and purple portal open up not too far from where they were all standing. They saw a few men in black step out of the winded portal before it went all black for all of them.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Read!

Review!

Request!

-Hand65


	4. Team Destiny

_**Destiny Turn to Dust**_

_**Chapter 4: Team Destiny**_

Remember the three R's of reading!

Read!

Review!

Request!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Team Destiny<strong>_

_**Avery POV**_

I woke with the sudden appearance of a bright light. My eyes weren't even open yet, the light flashed it's way through the thinness of my eyelids. The light was red, probably the effect of forcing it's way through my eyelids. It was slightly painful to look at because it was the only thing I could look at and it felt like looking at the sun. I was tired, and my head ached crazily. I found the strength to open my eyes, it took more effort that anyone could ever imagine. My eyelids felt like they weight a ton, or two...

When I finally for them open I was harshly greeted by the same bright light but it was so much brighter now that I was looking at them directly. I felt like they were piercing through my pupils but actually it was just my pupils minimizing in size whenever the light pass over them. I watched as the source of the light passed by each of my eyes. It was a small pocket flash light, it was a black one but I could see my reflection the plastic that the light was passing through. I was easy to spot the reflection of my neon eyes, even with the bright light.

"How are you feeling, Avery Wilson?" A man's voice came just before the light from the flash light went out. A man in a black lab coat returned the flash light to the pocket on the side of his chest. He had short blue hair, his bangs were tucked to the side, a style you see in many prep schools with rich kids. He also wore a pair of thin circular glasses and light brown pants. His lab coat reached his knees in lengths and it was open, reaching his red polo underneath it. He was looking at a file of documents in his hands.

"Fine." I replied even though I had a major headache. "I feel kinda weird and woozy but I think I'll be fine in a couple minutes." I finished.

"Really now? How interesting..." The doctor said as he began to right down things in the document he was holding in a brown folder. "Ah yes, by the way, my name is Doctor Berlitz. I'm a doctor here in Team Destiny's head quarters."

"Team Destiny's head quarters?" I cried but I felt too weak to push my upper body up . "Where the hell am I? And how long have I been out?" I shouted, catching the attention of more doctors and assistances in the room. I noticed that he must have been a medical room, seeing all the equipment and how everything is black and dull. The room was also infected with doctors and professors in lab coats.

"As I said, you are in Team Destiny's head quarters. And you have been about for about seventy two hours." Doctor Berlitz replied a little too calmly.

I was shocked to hear the ease in his voice. "Alright, 'Mr. Calm', how am I doing. You know health and all that crap." I replied using a mocking voice on 'Mr. Calm'.

"Well, Mr. Wilson, you have made a great recover and you will be meeting with our leader shortly after we do some final tests." Dr. Berlitz replied. "Oh and your friends are doing fine, some with more injuries and more. Your Oshawott also made a full recover and you will be seeing him shortly as well."

I smiled "Really? That's great! Oh yeah and by the way they aren't my friends, I don't even know their names." I said, I could see it kinda shocked the doctor. "So what happened to me in the first place, Berlitz?" I asked, I felt a surge of energy flow through my veins, giving me strength to see up against the big pillow on my medical bed.

"It's kind of confidential but you will all find out soon enough when you are given instructions and all healed up." The doctor replied. "But in the mean time I think it's about time we bring you and your Oshawott together for a little reunion. You will both be meeting out leader in the conference room."

Before I could do or say anything else a few more nurses and assistances surrounded my bed before they began to push it. They pushed to the door that was directly straight the direction my feet were pointing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash POV<strong>_

My fists tighten as they pushed against my knees. I couldn't wait much long. The conference room is all I've been looking at for the past two hours. It's where they put me to wait for the others. So much has happened in a few day! We've met so many mysterious people and so many different events have happened.

They said I could see Pikachu soon and soon had ended long ago. I was finished waiting!

I quickly rose from my comfortable large chair but before I could make anymore movements or even think to do something the large doors to the conference room slowly swung open. For a few seconds I just froze there in the position I was in to leave the room. I wanted to move towards the doors to leave but I couldn't move.

Then suddenly the doors stopped and the familiar yellow mouse Pokemon ran in the room on all fours. He ran towards at full speed and before I could even process the happiness he jumped in my arms. I snuggled him closely with all my might but that moment ended sooner than I could have ever wanted. I heard the door swing a little more.

We both looked up to see a man at the door. He wore a a tight looking navy blue jacket that was buttoned up with gold three buttons. Each button had a clear carving in them, the carvings were two simple letters, 'T.D'. On the left side of his chest there were the same two letters but the 'T' was blue and the 'D' was red. He had long brown wavy hair and he wore a pair of semi circular glasses. He also wore a pair of the same shade of navy blue dress pants and pure black shoes. He had fair white skin but he looked pretty young.

"Greetings, Lord Ash Ketchum." The twenty year old man greeted me. I was shocked at the title he gave me all too suddenly. This wasn't some kind of school play or drama club.

"Who are you?" I demanded before Pikachu leaped out of my arms on all fours in a battle position. Sparks were dancing across the red dots on his cheeks.

"No need to get aggressive, Ash. If you don't mind me calling you that, my lord." The said before bowing. One arm behind his back and the other in front of him.

"What do you mean? You're making no sense! I'm not your lord, I'm not anyone's lord!" I retorted. I was getting really pissed off with this game. "Tell me! What's going on! I already know that I'm at Team Destiny's head quarters and I already know that I won't to dip set out of this place as soon as possible."

"Well, my lord, I'm only doing my job, giving your title as lord. From now on you will know me as Mr. Maple. My first name is to know interest to you. I'm the leader of Team Destiny." He started, my fists tightened and I knew that he noticed that as he had a smirk across his face. "Don't take it badly. I can insure you that we are the good guys." He said quickly before my fists felt a little more secured. "Many don't actually know it but not everyone has a destiny, actually more of the world's population don't have a destiny. We made it our responsibility that everyone gets one for the sake of their life."

"How could it be dangerous for their lives?" I asked, I was getting curious and I decided I should take this chance to ask questions. I may not have an other chance like this to do so.

"Everyone has a different time and if they do not receive a destiny by that time they will die." He replied, I was shocked, I felt my heart skip a beat. "Not many know it but that is one of many ways to die and it is quick becoming the most commune, unknown the most humans." He explained.

"So what does this have to do with me being lord and all that shit?" I asked.

"Many years ago there lived a time where everyone had a destiny from the second they were born as little babies. But back in that time we were lucky to have the presence of two unknown figures known as the Destiny Angels, Dark and Light." He started to explain, it was getting harder for me to not show my interest in the subject, it could be a trap and dangerous for him to know. "Soon they came to their lives end and the world felt dread. But about a century after that terrible world wide sorrow year came a new generation of Destiny Angels were born and as the centuries went by new ones were born and were destined to meet and find the generation of Fortune Girls."

"Fortune girl? Why does that ring a bell?" I asked. A million question were rushing through my head but through all those question one thought came to stand out...

"They are a group of five girls. One for each region of this world. For each century of Destiny Angels comes a new generation of Fortune Girls, the girls are destined to come together with the two angels and bring destiny to the world for a whole century until the next angels come to this world." He replied. "But through out the years it has been getting harder for the angels to find the Fortune Girls since Destinies have been getting weak over the centuries."

"I-i don't understand..." I said, my eyes were widen and they felt like they were going to pop out. Pikachu probably wasn't in as much shock as I was. Was this guy trying to tell me that I'm...an Angel...A Destiny Angel? The ones in the stories and the museums. Then it hit me. "I remember now! They have a holiday, it's about three weeks from now. June twenty ninth. Is that the day the first ones past away?" I asked.

"Yes you are correct, that holiday is the the limit you have until all destinies fall to..." He didn't finished as the door behind him burst open. I could see in the door way was a fairly familiar face.

"Dust!" I called as I saw the light brown hair boy.

"Have you seen this place!" He exclaimed happily. "It's huge! They got like a huge garage with helicopters and jets and cool flying stuff. And they got like tennis courts and fields and stuff. And they got these places with people swinging swords and other weapons. It's too awesome!" He explained happily. Soon after Zorua came skipping in happily. He looked a lot happier and healthy then the last time I had seen the little illusion fox. He must have made a full quick recovery.

"Looks like you've been absolutely everywhere on the campus but the academy." Mr. Maple said to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Dust said, shaking the man's hand.

"Yes, my name is Mr. Maple. I'm the leader and owner of this cooperation known as Destiny or Team Destiny." He greeted. "My lord." He said before bowing like what he did to me earlier.

Dust gave me a 'Is this guy crazy?' look. I replied by giving him a 'Give him a sec' face. "Mr. Maple, please don't go to far without explaining to Dust about what you told me." I reminded him..

"Ah, yes!" He said before he started to explain to Dust about everything he told me. From the Legend of Destiny Angels and the Fortune Girls. Also about our duties of century and the date of the festival.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dust said with wide eyes, he wasn't taking this too well. "Here's prank patrol?" He asked. There was a moment of awkward silence before Maple spoke up,

"My lord, I insure you this is anything but a foolish prank." He said, bowing in respect.

"So your telling me that I'm actually some really, really old angel dude that has to save the world?" Dust asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, of course. If you don't retrieve the Fortune Girls before the twenty ninth of June then everyone's Destinies will turn to Dust and-" He said but O cut in.

"...The world shall turn to Ash..." I finished as he stared off.

"So you've heard—" He was cut off again but this time by the most unexpected person.

"The prophecy of Lugia..." Dust finished for him as he stared off as if he was thinking to hard.

"Wait a sec! If these weird angel guys are somehow in my body does that mean their powers could be passed on to me?" Dust asked, I had to admit that I was pretty interested in his question.

"But of course. Slowly they will had off their combat, Pokemon battles, life experience and even appearance and such." Mr. Maple replied.

"In Pokemon battles!" Dust exclaimed suddenly. "Back at the dirt road! When Zorua let loose that massive dark power I and I commanded him to do all those attacks!"

"Yeah, I noticed that too!" I said as I started to remember that moment only a few days ago. "You were commanding him like a pro. And you two were in total sync."

"I felt like something came over me, like something was control me from inside!" Dust blurted.

"Yeah, same with me. Dust, remember when I check the Pokemon for any medical damage before Team Destiny came and saved us and our Pokemon?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember now! You were talking and handling it like a real life doctor! It was totally cool." Dust replied.

"You see, lords? Those are the first signs of your journeys of being the Destiny Angels and finding the Fortune girls." Mr. Maple told us before we looked at each other seriously for once.

"Wait, you said appearances, do you mean we'll start looking old?" Dust asked as he started to feeling his face for any odd changes.

"Of course not, I meant good changes. When the time comes you shall learn to spread the wings of Angels. And seeing how your Pokemon is a dark type your most likely the descendant of Dark, the angel of Darkness. And, lord Ash, you must be the descendant of Light, the angel of Light." Mr. Maple explained. "It may shock you but in some many ways you two are actually very much related." I was shocked from head to toe and I could see that Dust was as well.

"Y- you mean t- that we're brothers?" Dust asked him before I could. Mr. Maple nodded with a smirk. " B- but we don't even look a like and we're from two different regions!" He protested.

"You were separated at birth, we've been tracking you down ever since you were separated Lord Dust." Mr. Maple said. "You're birth mother is Delia Ketchum and your real last name is Ketchum. Your mother understood well enough that it was the best thing that they were separated because there are people out there that want you two dead. That's why you have had countless in counted with evil organization, Lord Ash, they want you dead so if they got their hands on one of you the other one would be far from reach"

"I can't believe mom never told me..." Ash said as he started at his feet.

"I can assure you she did but it was the best for the world. And, Lord Dust, your step mother was so over protective because she was one of not so many of the world that we trusted to know the secret of you two. She wanted to risk her life for yours to life and save the world one day. On June twenty ninth of the ninth year of the twenty first century, your century to protect." He explained.

"Wow... this is a lot to take in..." I said, I almost fell back in the chair I got up from a few long minutes ago.

"Do anything but worry. You will be led to your friends and your rooms where you will have a good nights rest. School doesn't start until tomorrow." Mr. Maple said, his voice was at ease, it has been this whole conversation.

"Thanks you Mr. M-...Wait a sec! School? What the hell are you talking about? I didn't sign up for a school!" I cried. I could see Dust's shocked expression as well.

"We took the liberty to sign you and your three other friends up for our academy here, Destiny Academy. It's full of rich snobs and such so I'd be most careful who you speak to." Maple explained. He noticed the still shocked expressions of the two boys he called lords. "Do not worry. It will only last a week. It is to make sure that you are both prepared for your journey through out the five regions to find the five Fortune Girls."

"Avery, Josh and that mysterious Absol girl will be coming to the academy and the journey with us?" Dust asked before I could again, he wasn't only fast on his feet but with his words too.

"But of course. We have a fairly large hunch that the two boys you met the other day was anything but a coincidence. We think that they are two other three of the Miracle Boys." Maple explained.

"Miracle boys? So first their's Destiny Angels then Fortune Girls and now Miracle Boys?" Dust cried. "This is started to get complicated."

"Which is exactly why we are sending you to school..." Maple said. "Miracle Boys are friends of angels that helped them through their journey for all these centuries. They are known to bring many Miracles to friends and people they care about. But do not say a word of this to them. We are not one hundred percent certain." Maple said before receiving two quick nods from me and Dust.

Maple looked at the expensive looking golden watch on his left wrist. I hadn't noticed it before, it was really shiny though. "It's getting quite late. I'm about to have a meeting with the two boys and the girl. I am going to tell them a little about Team Destiny but you can not tell them anything that I had told you just now. If they must ask they reply by telling them that I had told you two the same thing." Maple demanded before Dust and I both nodded. "We shouldn't tell them too much. We are not sure if we can trust them or not..."

"Yes, sir, you can count on us!" Dust exclaimed.

"And just in case I can't talk to you before you leave for the academy you shouldn't say too much about yourselves. Try as hard as you can to play the lone wolf. We have sources saying that there is a Fortune Girl in the midst of the academy campus." Maple said which caught both our attention. "And if you ever feel in extreme pain as if your wings were about to spread out you have complete permission to leave class at anytime and if I need you immediately you two and your friends are allowed at any cost to leave class immediately."

"Extreme pain?" Dust asked before gulping loudly. That noise disturbed me a lot for some reason. I'm pretty sure it disturbs everyone except the person that makes it. I had to admit I was pretty scared of extreme pain too.

"Not to worry. That might not come in until later. But you could have eyes color change like for example they could become pitch black or pail black. If that you notice that they you must leave immediately to not draw too much attention to yourselves." Maple explained. "Oh yes and one last thing. We have heard that our enemy cooperation, Team Faith, might have some spies in the midst of one of our academy's class looking for the Fortune Girl. And remember if you her remember she might not know to much about who she really is..." Maple explained before we both nodded.

He quickly gave us the signal to be dismissed from the conference room. We both left before two guys in the same informs as Maple brought us to our rooms with Zorua and Pikachu trailing behind us. We were put across the hall from each other. The halls of the base were like a space shuttle, not that I would know what one looked like. It was kinda like in Star Wars I guess. It was all black and high tech. "Good night." I told him. But before I could even turn around to look at him his door automatically shut behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dust POV<strong>_

The room was alright. It was probably the same as all the other rooms. It was made of a nice double size bed with pail black sheets. A desk with a laptop on it. A night table laid next to the bed with a lamp on it. Across from the end of the bed against the wall was a glass table with a black flat screen TV. There was also a wardrobe that was open, showing the T.D academy uniforms in them. There was also a bathroom to the right from the door when I first walked in.

I leaned against the sliding door. I signed deeply. I was so exhausted. I had only gotten out of the infirmary of the base about an hour ago. I look across the room from the left of my bed there was a glass frame. On the other side of the frame there was a balcony. It was weird how everything was black but it was a nice black I guess. I looked out to the dark night sky. It was clear and star-y. I had a really nice few of the academy dorms and campus below me.

I slowly reached into my jean pocket and pulled out a rapper. It was clear and had red writing on it, I didn't even try reading it, it was impossible. Inside the package was a beige cookie. I fortune cookie.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it. Sorry that there was so much talking and no action. I'll try and get more Ocs to talk and be in front of the camera and I'll try my best to get some new ones in but it's hard because some will have to be introduced later because of the way I want them to be introduced. I hope you all got the large, massive amount of information that was tossed at you this chapter. I apologize for that again!<p>

So until next time!

Remember the three R's of reading!

Read!

Review!

Request!

-Hand65


	5. Cafeteria Hours

_**Destiny Turn to Dust**_

_**Chapter 5: Cafeteria Hours**_

_**Head up!:**_** I have a new poll open at the top of my profile page! It has something to do with my next story so as soon as you're done the three R's of read then please go vote. Ever vote counts and so does every review! So it really means a lot to me and that;s what makes me want to continue writing this story with fast updates and all that stuff. And at the end of the story I'll have a vote for new story or sequel but that's thinking a little to far.**

**So please go check out that new poll soon and vote! Thanks!**

Three R's of reading!

Read!

Review!

Request!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel POV<strong>_

I was happy now. All my late injuries were healed, as well as Absols. I left the conference room at about eleven last night. I just had a meeting with two boys who called them selves Josh and Avery. The three of us were spoken to by a man named Maple. He was the head leader of the cooperation named Team Destiny. Their 'goal' is to stop the evil operations like Team Rocket and such even though a cooperation with a goal like that would be world wide famous. Most of the things he told us I none of us really believed but after his explanation it seemed like all his words were true...

I finally understand what happened back there with a guy named Dust and his friend, Ash Ketchum. I couldn't remember a thing other than Absol and I taking a huge hit from a giant force field of darkness! Maple told me that he saved us and all of our Pokemon. Ash mainly saved the Pokemon and Dust mainly saved us in general.

He dismissed us pretty late after telling us about some kind of academy he's sending us to. He said he'd explain everything after a week of school. We all agreed since it didn't seem all that bad and plus we had no where better to go. He also suggested that we thank the two that send us because we'll probably be spending a lot of time with them in the near future.

There was something about that guy that was just too mysterious.

I walked through the halls of Team Destiny base. It was a huge place, more like an indoor resort with all the things you need to relax as if you are on vacation! It was so early but an alarm clock woke me up in my new room. I never even set one. But it automatically sets itself on 'school days'. After I took a shower a man in a Team Destiny uniform came to inform me where the cafeteria is where I'll eat my breakfast, lunch and dinner. He told me that for lunch time at school I should return to the base and not use the cafeteria at school. Weird.

I made it to the white doors of the cafeteria. I pushed they both open, when I stepped in they swung closed behind me. On the far right of the large white room was a glass wall. It was all grass so I could see the cloud infested blue sky and the perfect looking tree just outside standing in a patch of grass. There was a gravel path on the other side of the tree. Very few people that look to be in their high school ages were walking to backpacks and books. They were all wearing Team Destiny academy uniforms. I found I could sets in my room's closet. Some were red, green blue, black or white. Students' choice.

The room was infested with lunch room tables you usual see in high school cafeterias where it's a long white wooden table and the bench is the same wood and color and it was attached to the table my metal parts. They were all placed in rows from the left wall to the right wall and their were about ten per row with about seven rows. On the far wall on the other side of the room there was a dark kitchen, the lights were off in the whole cafeteria and kitchen, the only source of light in the sun from out side from the right wall. Also on the far wall was a counter full of freshly made foods. Mainly breakfast foods. It was empty, or so I thought.

Close to the right wall there were two guys sitting at the table closest to the wall. It was Avery and Josh. Two guys I actually know a little in this place. They had trays with a little food like toast and some stuff to put on it. Also they had some stuff to drink. I think it was apple juice. They weren't wearing the close they were yesterday in the conference room.

Now they were wearing the male's Team Destiny uniform. It was made up of a white dress shirt of white t-shirt underneath a blazer with 'T' in blue and 'D' in red. They also wore dress pants with the same color. They but the shoes they wore were the same they were wearing last night. Avery was wearing his uniform in green and Josh was wearing his in blue. They didn't look too comfortable. They were playing around with their cuffs and collars. Luckily they weren't wearing ties, boys are so bad with ties!

I walked up to their table before they finally noticed me coming. I then noticed the little cute Oshawott next to Josh. He was enjoying some little Pokemon food on the space on the bench next to Josh. "Morning, Rach." Josh greeted as I took a seat next to him.

"Morning..." I replied soft, I was always like this in the morning. Tired and don't like raising my voice.

"Where's Absol this fine morning?" The brown hair boy asked. "We seemed to be in great shape this morning."

"And he still is. There's a rule in the academy. Any Pokemon bigger than his trainer can't be with them in the school day so he decided to stay in our room." I replied. "Probably the same with Avery's Sceptile. But at least we get to see them during battle class and training." I continued, looking onto the bright side.

Avery nodded "Sceptile stayed in our room too, probably watching TV or something. Oh yeah and by the way battle class is with Pokemon. Training class is with weapons." He corrected.

"Weapons?" I asked, almost chocking on air. "When will that help us in life?"

"I have no idea but that's what Maple told me when I asked him." Avery replied. "He said it will help us on our journeys."

"Help us on our journeys my ass, he probably wants us killed." I retorted.

"Killed or not we gotta look out for each other, even if we don't really know each other." Josh cut in. "Remember what Maple said about getting to know each other. Something inside me is telling that we should trust him on that..." He finished.

"What about those two, Dust and Ash?" I asked. "They saved us. We should get them in on this too. You know, watching each others backs and stuff."

"You're right, Rachel, I've probably known them the longest off all of you and they seem to know what they're doing no matter what it is." Avery said. "I say we befriend these guys, I'm sure Maple said to do so anyways. I wasn't listening to half the things he was saying." Avery said with out ashame.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Suddenly the door to the cafeteria was heard open and close with a series of little squeaks. The three acquiescences turn to see two boys walk in. They wore the same school uniforms as the two boys that already sat at one of the tables. They were followed by two smaller looking Pokemon. One was a dark fox Pokemon known as the illusion Pokemon, Zorua. The dark fox was following the brown hair trainer. The raven hair trainer was being followed by a yellow mouse the world knows as Pikachu. But the brown hair one wore a black one and the one with the raven hair wore a white one. They immediately walked to the far of the cafeteria the one with the white uniform grabbed a bright red apple before following the other towards the three friends.

The three friend's eyes continued to follow the two boys unnoticed. The two walked up to the table Avery, Josh and Rachel were sitting at. "You mind?" The brown hair boy asked.

"Not at all." Rachel replied politely before the two boys to their sits across from each other on the benches. So now Josh was sitting on the far end next to Rachel who was next to Dust. And on the other side Avery sat across from Josh and Rachel and sat next to Ash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash POV<strong>_

Everyone was looking pretty serious. Especially Dust who was looking really serious, he wasn't processing this all too way. Finding out that your some kind of super angel guy that has to save the world, anyone would take this long to process.

"I can't believe we're stuck here for a week. I hate school." The guy I know as Avery broke the pretty awkward silence. I kinda have to admit I excepted that but not from him.

"Yeah but what we gotta make sure is that we stick together until we get out of the hell hole they call school." Josh commented. "For the sake of whatever Maple has for us."

"Maple and Team Destiny." Avery added. "Has anyone else noticed that it's kinda weird how he runs a cooperation, I wouldn't be surprise if he was part of some other cooperation."

"It wouldn't surprise me either but for now we gotta trust him." Dust came in calmly. "He's the only person we can trust right now. We don't even know where we are. We could be in another world for all we know."

"They're keep us in the dark for sure. But he's right, we gotta trust Maple. He seems pretty trust worthy from my part." Rachel said and I couldn't agree more.

"Forget about trusting Maple. Check out these uniforms they're forcing us to wear!" Josh cried in the mocking voice of a girl. "It totally clashes with everything I own!" He cried in a very disturbing voice. But it sent us to let out a few laughs except for Dust who seemed to be in a different world right now. I was a person to laugh pretty easily but I let out a pretty half hearted laugh, Dust's mood wasn't helping mine either.

I wonder what's bothering him so much. I learned just as much harsh information that he did last night. He IS pretty sensitive but not that much to go into depression. There must be something else bothering him. And it's up to me to find out. I got about a week to find out, his mood better not effect our mission. The world lies in around hands in a couple days.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by yelling "At least you don't have to wear these clothes they call a uniform!" Rachel exclaimed. I hadn't noticed her clothes since we got here but now that she mentioned it I just noticed. She had her brown hair down as usual but she wore a sleeveless shirt a plaid one, it was purple, I didn't know they had that color, not that I wanted to wear it. She also wore a plaid mini skirt, purple. Finally she wore her usual shoes, I remember her wearing when she passed out on Absol and a pair of black high knee socks.

It's weird, we all met only about four days ago and we're already acting like friends. As if we were meant to be and our destinies are just boosting up the speed to give us a little head start. We're destined to become friends and in my opinion destinies can change. But not always for the better.

Suddenly the doors to cafeteria swung open again. We all turneed our heads to see a black man with short black hair. He wore the simple Team Destiny outfit. Not the academy one but the actual one. When you graduate from the academy you can join Team Destiny.

He looked at us before rushing over to the table. "Ah, there you all our. The school hours are about to begin please make your way to your classes. Here are all your schedules. I hope they are to your likings." He said, handing us all a piece of paper.

We all quickly nodded before we made our way to the exit. I felt my stomach flip...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that's kinda short. I didn't feel like writing much this weekend. I have school report for poetry in French and I have a lot of soccer practices and games.<strong>

**I'm thinking of starting a new story even though I just started one today about Pokemon (Not humans). So if you have any ideas for any stories about any animes then please PM A.S.A.P! Also remember to vote in my new poll! Also if you have any suggestions for any good animes then please PM me about because I'm looking for a good one to watching causes I'm just bored out of my mind. And I also really want to hear all of your ideas for this story or for a new one for me to write.**

**Until next time! :)**

**-Hand65!**


End file.
